1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and particularly to an input receiver circuit including a single-to-differential amplifier, and a semiconductor memory device including the input receiver circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device, e.g. a semiconductor memory device, generally includes an input/output circuit. Such an input/output circuit usually includes an input receiver circuit for converting a signal, which is input from the external, into a signal that is compatible with an internal circuit.